


Training

by acrazyfangirl (TheArcher)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/acrazyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory meets up with his old friend Sebastian who has a strange offer to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

“Rory?” Sam asked confused. When he came to see if The Lima Bean was hiring he hadn’t expected to find Rory of all people. Especially not with a guy dressed like one of the Warblers.

The boy jumped in his seat.  “Sam. Hi. I was just meeting with Sebastian.”

“Yeah I see.” He turned toward the other boy. “Aren’t you one of the Warblers?”

The so called Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “I don’t wear this uniform just to stand out in a crowd. Well, sometimes I do.”

“Are you trying to get Rory to tell you what we’re working on in Glee? Cause that’s not cool man.”

“Oh please. From what I hear you guys change your set list like Kurt changes bizarre facial expressions and tacky shoes.”

“You knew Kurt last year?”

“No but we’ve met. Please, take a seat. I welcome company.”

Seeing Sam pull out a chair and sit down seemed to pull Rory back into the present. “He’s not spying. We’re friends. I haven’t told him anything. I wouldn’t dream of it.”

He had to laugh at that.

“It’s okay Rory. I know you wouldn’t. I just didn’t think you knew a lot of people out here. Especially ones from rival schools.”

“Rivals?” Sebastian said. ”Never! Me and him go way back, don’t we Rors?”

“Sebastian and I met in France a year ago.”

“France? Really?” Sam crossed his arms and eyed Sebastian. “And you’ve been in touch the whole time?”

“Actually,” Sebastian said. “I didn’t even know he was in America until last week. I dropped by your Sectionals and couldn’t help but notice Rory’s _spectacular_ dance moves. I almost didn’t recognize him. He’s grown a foot since the last time I saw him. I thought leprechauns were supposed to be short?”

“Don’t tease me Seb.”

“Why not? You find it attractive.”

Sam glanced back and forth between the two and crossed his arms.

“Am I missing something here?”

“Oh nothing much.” Sebastian didn’t even attempt to cover up how pleased he sounded. “In Paris I gave Rory here his first boy kiss.”

Sam looked at Rory, waiting for him to give some indication that the boy was lying but his silent blush spoke volumes.

Sebastian took a sip from his coffee to cover his smile. “I wish I could say he was on my team but sadly no. Rory is what they call pansexual. Those guys don’t give a crap about gender. They’ll take anyone and everyone. And I thought I was greedy.”

“I’m not greedy Sebastian. That’s a terrible way of saying it.”

Sam uncrossed his arms and leaned forward. “Why didn’t you tell me you liked guys?”

Rory rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “It never came up.”

“Never?” Sebastian leaned onto the table. “Not even for blondie over here?”

Rory ignored him. “I didn’t need another reason for those hockey players to push me around.”

“You’ve been bullied?” Sebastian pretended to sound horrified. “That’s horrible. You know at Dalton there’s a strict no bullying policy.”

Sam glared at Sebastian. “The guys in glee would never judge you for that. You know that right? But I understand why you might be scared. I’m not all out about everything either.”

“Thanks Sam.” Rory smiled. “I really appreciate-.”

“Woah woah woah.” Sebastian interrupts. “You’re just going to let him get away with that? He knows your secret. Why shouldn’t he be sharing his own?”

Sam shifted his position to face the other boy full on. “Excuse me _Warbler_ but I don’t know you and I don’t owe you anything.”

“Such angry words from such a pretty mouth.”

“Do you ever slow down?”

“I like it fast.”

“Okay fine! Yeah. I’m… I’m bi okay. That’s what the club doesn’t know. I’m bi.”

 Rory laid a hand on his shoulder. “You didn’t have to tell me Sam, really.”

“It’s fine. I’ve known for a while. I told my parents. I just didn’t mention it to the glee club because it’s _none of their business_.” He sent a quick glance to the Warbler before returning his gaze to Rory. “But it’s only fair seeing as Frenchie over there outed you.”

“Look at you two.” Sebastian remarked. “How sweet and innocent you are. You know what? I’m feeling generous. I’m going to take you two under my homosexual wing.”

“Your what?” Sam exclaimed the same time Rory said “No Sebastian.”

He ignored their stunned expressions. “I’m going to teach you how to be gay.”

“I’m not gay.” The two said in the unison.

“Details.” He waved a dismissive hand before picking up his coffee. “Our little Irishman is so far away from his home and his parents. He needs guidance, don’t you Ror? You will be fumbling through life without it I’m sure.”

Sam sighed. “Hey if Rory needs a mentor, he’s got me. You can stay in your fancy little private school and leave us alone.”

“You?” Sebastian scoffed. “And just how many guys have you fucked?”

The blonde gaped at him.

“Oh I’m sorry. Too much for you? How about kissed? Hmm? Had any physical or romantic interaction with?”

“I prefer girls okay.”

“Hence why you need training.” The Warbler stood up and tossed his cup into a nearby bin. “Get my number from my favorite blue eyed boy here and call me. If you don’t, I’ll just have to find another way of getting your number and that just seems like far too much work.”

Rory shook his head at that. “You’re always an arse Seb. You never stop.”

“Now, now. Compliments will get you nowhere. So have you grown so much you’re stuck in the table or are you going to give me a hug goodbye?”

And for some reason Sam couldn’t comprehend, Rory did. And Sebastian’s face over his shoulder looked slightly less nasty and a lot more joyful.

-

On Monday, Rory went up to Sam’s locker first thing in the morning.

“Did you call Sebastian this weekend?”

Sam scoffed. “No. I don’t want that asshole to have my number.”

“He’s not that bad once you get to know him. He called me yesterday and tried to teach me how to flirt.”

“Oh? And how did that go?”

“He said I wasn’t horrible. That’s practically praise in Sebastian language.”

Suddenly Kurt appeared at his side. “In whose language?”

“Oh hey Kurt. Do you know Sebastian Smythe? He’s one of the Warblers. He said he knew you.”

“We’ve met, yes. How do you two know each other?”

“I was in vacation in France the same time he was last year.”

Sam closed his locker and leaned against it. “Yeah what is with that? Is that a normal thing when you live in Europe? Oh I think I’ll just pop down to _Paris_ for a weekend since it’s just around the corner?”

Rory shrugged as Kurt called out for Blaine.

“Blaine did you know Sebastian was in France last year?”

“Oh yeah. Paris right?”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed. “Yes. Just when did you learn this?”

“Right after I met him. When you found us at the Lima Bean. I didn’t tell you he mentioned that?”

“No I’m afraid not.”

“Oh. Sorry. Um… I have to get to class but I’ll see you all in glee?” Blaine rubbed his boyfriends arm in farewell and walked away.

“Yeah I think I’ll go too. Later Sam.” Rory pushed off the lockers and left the two alone.

“Look.” Kurt said when Rory was out of earshot. “I don’t know what Sebastian told you but you should be careful around him. He’s evil.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah I got the impression that he wasn’t the nicest guy but I don’t think I’ll need to stab a stake through his heart.”

“I wouldn’t write that off if I were you. There’s something about him that irks me.”

“Would that something be that he talks to your boyfriend without you knowing?”

Kurt adjusted the way he was standing and looked away. “Look, I know we haven’t talked a lot outside of glee but I’ve always thought you were a sweet guy and I consider us friends. I’m telling you to keep an eye out because I care about you and Rory. He doesn’t see what we see. I don’t know what they put in the food at Brittany’s house but it seems to make everyone completely trusting and starry eyed.”

“Kurt.” Sam stopped him. “Trust me. You don’t need to tell me to protect Rory. I’ve got that covered.”

The other boy stared in his eyes for a second and placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Just, whatever Sebastian is saying you or Rory should do? Don’t do it.”

-

 “Hello?”

“Sammy! Why didn’t you call? I’ve been waiting by the phone.”

“Who is this?”

“Am I really so forgettable?”

“Sebastian?”

“Do you have many other guys calling you after dark?”

“Yeah they’re called friends and you are not one of them.”

“That’s probably for the best. You know you actually _can_ have too many friends.”

“How did you get my number?”

“From Rory of course. He thinks we should be best best buddies.”

“What do you want with Rory? Why are you messing with him?”

“Hey he was my friend first. Maybe I should be asking you those questions.”

“I’m making sure he doesn’t get screwed over by creeps like you.”

“Really Sam? What reason would I have to mess with Rory?”

“I don’t know. Why are you messing with Kurt and Blaine?”

“Oh did they mention me? I’m flattered.”

“Don’t be. Kurt knows you’re up to no good just like I do.”

“Okay look. I can assure you that what I’m trying to do with Blaine has nothing to do with Rory. Or you for that matter. I can be rough when I want to, but I’m nice when I think you’re worth it. Rory is but I’m still trying to figure out how much I like you. So you can throw insults at me left and right and I won’t give a damn but don’t think for a second that Rory will believe you. I am sweet as sugar to that kid and I am being gracious by inviting you to join us.”

“Join you in what?”

“Schooling of course. Did you miss the last time we met?”

“Rory said you were teaching him how to _flirt_? What was with that?”

“That was fun. Not too bad on his part but it was just over the phone. Now it’s time for a field run. Now are you going to join us or would you rather I supervise him alone?”

“Where are we going?”

“Scandals. Friday night. I’ll text you to details.”

“Scandals? What is… hello? Sebastian? You fucker!”

-

Scandals turned out to be a gay bar and it looked as charming as Lima’s only gay bar could. That is, not at all. Sebastian was outside, leaning against his car waiting for them.

“About time. I was starting to think you got kidnapped by your guardian angel.”

Rory looked confusedly at the building. “You can go to bars at our age in America?”

“You can when you have fake IDs. I took the honor of getting some for you.” He handed one to Rory and turned to give Sam the other.

“No thanks.” Sam said. “I’ve got my own.”

“Oh? Not as innocent as I thought you were huh?”

Rory inspected his ID and said, “Sam used to be stripper.” The blonde hit his shoulder. “Ow! Sorry! Everyone in glee club knows. I didn’t think it was a secret.”

“This guy isn’t in glee club.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “What do you think I’m going to do? Tell your parents? Just follow me.”

The inside looked the same as any bar which was good because if Sam saw some 50 year old guy in ass-less chaps he would not be able to get Rory away fast enough.

They sat down at the bar and Sebastian ordered three beers.

“Really?” Sam questioned. “You couldn’t have brought us somewhere it didn’t look like you could catch herpes from the wallpaper?”

“I’m sorry the only gay bar in the entire city isn’t up to your liking. Shall we go on a roadtrip to Cincinnati? Make a holiday of it? Come back Wednesday?”

“Guys.” Rory stopped them. “What are we even doing here?”

“Like I said.” Sebastian handed him a beer.”Field training. Take a look around the room and find someone that catches your eye. Then work your magic.”

“You want me to flirt? With strangers?”

“Just some casual talking. Nothing major. Though, make sure they know that. Don’t want to have to send in the Super Stripper to save you.”

“I don’t know Seb.”

“Hey if you don’t find anyone you think is attractive, fine, but looking can’t hurt. And drink your beer. That’s the comfort food of Ireland right?”

“You’re so hilarious.” Rory said humorlessly, took a sip, and look around the bar.

Sam tried to start a casual conversation about football that lasted about five minutes before he realized Rory and him were talking about two entirely different sports. All three of them were laughing when a group of guys walked in.

Sebastian nudged Sam, who was separating him from Rory. “New eye candy.” The two looked up and Rory froze.

“You okay Ror?” Sam asked.

He let out a breath. “Oh wow.” The other two watched as his gaze followed a short blond college aged guy cross the floor.

Sebastian wrinkled his nose in disdain. “You’re actually gawking at that idiot with the goofy haircut?”

“Hey,” Sam glared. “That’s how I used to have my hair.”

“It’s a good thing you changed it. I may not be able to hold back my urge to set it on fire for long.”

“Wow guys.” Rory was seemingly oblivious to their argument. ”I would love to snog that guy.”

“Go then.” Sebastian said it as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

“What? No. I can’t do that.”

“Right.” Sam said. “He can’t. That guy could be anybody.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to immediately stick your tongue down his throat. God, it’s called conversation. You ask his name, his hobbies, his dick size if you’re feeling ambitious.”

Rory eyes widened. “I am not feeling ambitious.”

“It was a joke kid. Breathe.”

“I’m sorry Sebastian. I don’t know if I can do this.”

“You’ve flirted with girls before haven’t you?”

“Girls are different.”

“How?”

“Because! They’re smaller, not so intimidating.”

“Have you looked around at the general population of the world? Everyone is smaller than you Rory.”

“I don’t feel like they expect anything from me.”

“I doubt that guy expects anything from you and I certainly don’t. I don’t want you to go over there nearly as much as _you_ want you to go over there.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to talk to him if you don’t want to Ror.”

The boy took a breath. “No. Actually he’s right Sam. I do want to go over there.”

“What?”

He finished off his beer and looked back at the mysterious blond. Licking his lips, Rory’s whole face shifted into something darker, manlier, hungrier. He pushed away from the bar and purposefully walked across the room.

Sam watched his retreating figure in shock. “Wow. That was crazy. I’ve never seen him like that.”

“Nope. That’s the point. I’m here to slowly drag the innocence out of him.”

“He’s only a grade below me but he seems so far behind where I am now. Hell, where I was last year.”

“You should’ve seen him in France. When I called him out on how he was looking at me he almost started hyperventilating.” He stopped as if he expected Sam to say something but he just nodded, staring at the boy across the room. “He didn’t come up with the term Pansexual himself, you know. I taught him that. I’m just trying to get him to be more comfortable in his sexuality. Not be so scared.”

Sam looked over at him curiously. “That actually sounds pretty nice.”

“I’m a pretty nice guy. You didn’t know?”

“You could act like it.”

He shrugged. “Nah. It’s too much fun ruffling people’s feathers. Besides, if there’s one thing I’ve learned from my father it’s that nine times out of ten, being a jackass gets stuff done.”

“Maybe but that still guarantees ten percent of the time, you’re just an asshole with nothing to show for it.”

Sebastian shrugs and stares into his bottle for a moment. “I like my odds.” He says before finishing it off. “If you want another, go ahead. I’m buying. Just keep your eye on our boy for me.”

“Where are you going?”

“Since you’ve relieved me of my babysitting duties I think I’ll do a little field work of my own.”And with that Sebastian goes to slide up next to a dark haired boy on the other side of the bar.

Sam turned back to Rory who was leaning against a wall with his new _friend_. Sam looked over the boy and tried to see what Rory found so awe inspiring. He knew he found guys attractive but he had never really been in a situation where he was encouraged to look.

The shorter guy was cute in a careless college student kind of way, but he didn’t pull off the hair as well as Sam was sure he did last year. He had a tight shirt which showed off his muscles which might have been what Rory was actually wowing about.

Sam glanced over at Sebastian. He was devilishly handsome, which made his personality even more grating, but he was smiling at the other man in a way that was more open then condescending. He could see why Rory would be comfortable with him being his first male kiss.

Then he turned back to Rory. Across the room, the two had come closer. The short blond raked his eyes up Rory’s body and he returned the favor.

Rory was attractive. In general, overall, give him a passing glace, yeah he’s cute. But there was something about the way he was with the other guy. His innocent mask, thrown aside and revealing something deeper. There was a smoldering look in his eyes that stirred something in Sam’s stomach.

Before he could think of how to respond to that, the short guy grabbed Rory’s hand and nudged his head in the direction of the door. Suddenly all of the intensity drained out of the Irishman’s face. Rory gave a weak shrug and shook his head, mumbling something Sam couldn’t hear. The blond just laughed and grabbed Rory’s other hand, gently but purposefully tugging him closer.

Sam stood and from the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian’s head snap up, but before either of them could move further Rory pulled his hands from the man’s hold, placed them on the guy’s shoulders, and carefully pushed him away. His voice was still too quiet to hear from across the bar but whatever he said made the blond throw his hands up in defeat and move on.

When he returned to them Sebastian had already abandoned his bar mate and clapped him happily on the shoulder.

“Well hello there hot stuff! Bartender, could I have your best beer for my big strong man friend here?”

“That was great Ror!” Sam said with admiration in his voice. “I mean at first you seemed kinda shy, not that that’s a bad thing of course, but wow. When you pushed him it was like watching Peter Parker turn into Spiderman!”

Rory blushed. “No. No. Stop it guys. It wasn’t that at all.”

“What?”

“Then what was it?” Sebastian asked expectantly.

Rory smiled. “It was more like the Green Lantern.”

They laughed and joked and drank for hours until Sebastian needed to call his driver to pick them up.

It was worth the hangover.

-

Saturday Sam needed three naps, a large dinner (that he had to make himself because Kurt refused to cook anything his dad couldn’t eat) and a gallon of water before he felt like a functioning human being.

Sebastian had left him a message about how he hoped he had silenced his phone in preparation for the hangover and that his truck had been dropped off at the house. He also teased him about having a low tolerance but Sam didn’t listen to that part.

Laying in bed, Sam went over the night in his head, about how Sebastian had the potential to not be horrible and how hot Rory was.

He thought Rory was hot right? That was what he was feeling? Was that okay?

Then again finding someone attractive from a distance didn’t necessarily mean anything. Sebastian was hot but he wasn’t planning on jumping into bed with _him_.

There was something else about Rory though. Maybe Sam did like him as more than a friend.

Rory was adorable, sweet, innocent, but at the same time when he wanted something he went for it. If he didn’t want it he carried on with his life, smiling and oblivious, but if it was something he absolutely and complete desired, he didn’t let anything stop him.

He was kind of like Kurt.

Sam had definitely had a crush on Kurt when he first came to Lima but it was almost more admiration than romantic interest. Kurt wanted things and _did_ things and didn’t apologize or let anything get in his way.

He was probably high maintenance though, so Sam was glad he had Blaine.

Rory though… He was both. He was calm and silly and shy while still being set in his confidence.

Sam rolled out of bed. He had stayed there long enough and there’s no way he was digesting his dinner right lying around. It was too dark to go running but surely Finn or Burt kept some weights around. He was thinking about his feelings too much. He needed to work it off.

-

Apparently working out at night messed up Sam’s sense of time and he ended up going for far too long and staying up far too late. When he returned to school on Monday he was still half asleep.

He smiled when he saw Rory had arrived before him for once.

“Hey there.” He leaned on the lockers giving a sleepy smile.

“You’re not still hungover are you?”

“Nah, just tired. It was awesome what you did that night at Scandals.”

“It wasn’t a big deal. I wish you and Seb would stop acting like I’m Superman.”

“Green Lantern remember?” Rory laughed and closed his locker, shifting to look directly at him.

Sam adjusted himself to stand straight. “Actually the way you were talking to him, before he even put the moves on you was great. You seemed really confident. It was kinda-“

“Rory!” Suddenly there was a short girl moving between the two of them staring directly at Rory and pretending Sam wasn’t there.

“Hey Sugar.” Rory greeted with a smile.

Sam didn’t know Sugar very well but according to the other kids in Glee she claimed to have some sort of disease which caused her to be an asshole. This seemed accurate as she gushed about how her dad had met someone from Scotland which was ‘like right next to Ireland right?’ and how they ‘pretty much own the guy’ and so maybe when he leaves in the summer Sugar can _totally visit him_.

Sam was too tired for this. He sleepily slunk his way to class without bothering to say goodbye.

-

Later in Glee, Sugar flounced into the room followed by a giggling Rory. When the Irishman sat behind him Sam couldn’t resist asking him.

“So what’s with you and Sugar? You like her?”

He blushed. “Yeah I guess. She’s funny but I think a lot of the time it’s not on purpose.”

“You could say the same for you.”

“Huh, yeah I guess so. Anyway there’s no way Sebastian would let me date anyone, especially a girl, right now.”

“Sebastian can’t tell you what to do. If you want to ask her out, go for it.” Sam didn’t actually think that was a good idea, disease or no she seemed like a bitch, but he wasn’t going to stop his friend from doing what he wanted.

“He’s not telling me to do anything. I just don’t think I should be dating anyone when I’m still in training.”

Sam sighed. “You realize Sebastian’s just being a dick right? No one needs any training in order to be…” He looked around the choir room. “What you are. You just need to be yourself.”

“I know I don’t _need_ it but it’s kind of nice. I like the idea that it’s all heading somewhere you know? It gives me a safety net. Who knows what I’d do if I started dating people without any help.”

“Not hit on short guys at bars?”

Rory blushed. “He wasn’t that short. Hey you should call me tonight.”

“Oh?” Sam gave a confused smile.

“Sebastian said he was going to call again for more training. If I can figure out my new phone we could have a three way. I mean, he did offer to teach us both.”

“Right. Sebastian. Well, I’ll see if I have time after homework and everything.”

Sam turned around to the front of the room where Mr. Schue had just entered enthusiastically as ever. He half listened to the lecture as his thoughts whirred back and forth. Sebastian seemed a pretty decent guy, especially when you got some alcohol in him, but he was still stuck on what Kurt had said about him. Sebastian would tell you himself he’s selfish. Maybe he was just using this “training” to take advantage of Rory’s good nature. And Rory? Well, Sam was still figuring out exactly how he saw him.

-

“Sam!” Rory answered the phone panting. “Hi. I’m glad you called. Can I call you back later?”

“Rory? Why are you panting?”

Another voice entered. “That would be my doing.”

“Damn I didn’t mean to bring you on the line too.”

Sam paused. “Sebastian?”

“Hey there Sammy boy. I was just giving Rory here some tips-“

“Sam, can you just hang up? I don’t know how to only hang up on one of you.”

“Why don’t you just hang up on both of us and call me back?”

Sebastian again. “We’re kind of in the middle of something.  I’m guiding him through-“

“Seb please don’t embarrass me like this.”

“It’s not embarrassing if he joins in. It’s his training too.”

“If I join in on what? Are you practicing flirting again?”

“I’m teaching him how to finger himself.”

Rory groaned. “Sebastian!”

“What? From what I hear all you public school boys do is share masturbation techniques.”

“Who have you been talking to?” Sam asked.

Sebastian ignored the question. “Have you fingered yourself before Sam?”

“What?”

“I know it’s not for everyone and you do seem kinda toppy but you should at least try it. Want me to help you catch up?”

“I know how to finger myself thanks.”

“Oh do you? Did you like it?”

Sam rolled his eyes, despite the fact no one could see him. “Yeah it was okay I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Sometimes I’m in the mood for it and sometimes I’m not and I can’t believe I’m talking about masturbation with a guy I just met a week ago.”

“I have that effect on people.”

“Ugh. Rory? Are you still there?”

Rory mumbled, “Yeah I’m still here.”

“Are you still fingering yourself?” Sebastian asked.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s weird listening to you two have a conversation with a finger in my arse.”

“Are you not still in the mood?”

“I should probably-“

“I didn’t ask you what you _should_ do. I asked you what you _wanted_ to do.”

Rory sighed. “Sam you should hang up.”

Sam gaped. “What?”

“You heard the man.” Sebastian said smugly.

“Why me?”

Rory voiced sounded strained. “I can’t talk to you about sex things like I can with Seb.”

“Sure you can Ror, just cause I’m not a slut like him-“

“Being a slut is something I’m proud of. Don’t try and use it as an insult.”

“I’m talking to Rory! I mean if you really don’t want me to be around-“

“He already said he didn’t.”

“-then I’ll hang up but I can help. I’m patient and-“

“Someone’s eager to know what happens in Rory’s pants.”

“Sebastian!”

Rory groaned. “Jesus stop it! Both of you! Why can’t you ever talk to each other without acting like children? Never mind!”

The line went silent and Sam looked down at his phone telling him the call was over. Groaning, he fell back on his bed and was about to throw the phone down when it went off, Sebastian’s name glowing.

He answered, “What do you want?”

“Do you like Rory or is this a pride thing?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Did you want to help because you wanted to be better than me or do you actually have an interest in how Rory touches himself?”

“I wanted to help because I don’t want you trying to mold him into your personal sex slave.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Oh please. I have plenty of people I could have as my personal sex slave and the Jolly Green Giant is not one of them. I had my shot in Paris but I decided I’d be better off educating him so he _doesn’t_ get taken advantage of by jerks like me.”

“And why should I believe you?”

“I’ve never lied to you Sam. You know that. I am painfully honest and the only reason you’re still hostile towards me is because you think Rory might still fancy me.”

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes before realizing the effect was lost over the phone.

“He doesn’t, you know. He likes you. If you’ll stop being jealous and defensive and let me do what I’m trying to do, I’ll really just be helping you get the sweet foreign boy of your dreams. Why this very night he may be fingering himself to the thought of you dancing on a stripper pole. I know I will.”

“Wow you’re really having fun with this aren’t you?”

“Trust me Sam. I’m always having fun.”

-

The next day Sam made a beeline for Rory’s locker first thing in the morning. When they locked eyes he was met with a hesitant half smile.

“Hi Sam.”

“Hey look I’m really sorry about last night.”

“It’s fine. I mean I did ask you to call.”

“Sebastian takes some getting used to. You know that.”

“Yeah I know. I just thought you had spent Friday getting used to him.”

“I did too but when he was talking about… you know. It just threw me off so I just went into defense mode.”

“I know. He badgers people. That’s what he does. I’m not saying what he was doing was right. Seb, well… I need to have a talk with him.

“See it’s things like that that make me worried when you’re talking to him by yourself.”

“Sam stop!” Rory slammed his locker shut and looked down at the other boy. “I know that I’m oblivious to American culture but I’m not a child and I don’t like being treated like one.”

Sam was stunned for a second at the change in Rory’s manner. He blinked and stuttered, “Right. No. Yeah I know and I’m sorry. Really. If you trust Sebastian then I’ll trust your judgment.”

His face softened. “Thank you Sam. That really means a lot.” He started to turn to walk to class but Sam caught his arm.

“Wait. Just… Sebastian. You don’t trust him just because you like him right? I mean in a… more than just friendly way?”

Rory laughed. “No Sam. He’s a friend and nothing more. Can I go to class now?” He looked down at Sam’s hand, still wrapped around his arm.

“Oh. Yeah.” He released the boy and waved as he retreated down the hallway.

-

Sebastian called him as the final bell rang.

“Take Rory to my house would you? I don’t feel like skipping Warbler practice just to make sure you two get here and back before dark.”

“Hello to you too Sebastian.”

“Oh I’m sorry. Are we friends now? Do we have to start exchanging pleasantries? I thought you were still looking down on the slut.”

“I thought you were proud of being a slut?”

“The word isn’t what makes it offensive. It’s the fact that you were using it as such.”

“Do you want me to apologize?”

“Go for it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m touched. Now are you bringing Rory now or should I have someone pick him up?”

“What kind of training are you doing?”

“Still suspicious? I thought we were friends?”

“We are. I’m just…”

“Jealous?”

“Curious.”

“Well your curiosity will be fulfilled when you come over. I’ll text you directions okay?”

“Yeah fine.”

“Goodbye _friend!_ ”

“Bye Sebastian.”

Sam rolled his eyes and was putting his phone away when he knocked into Kurt.

“Sorry Kurt. I wasn’t watching-“

“Did you just say ‘bye _Sebastian’_?”

“Oh, now? I uh…”

“That wouldn’t be Warbler Sebastian, right? Not the slimy Sebastian that’s trying to steal my boyfriend, right? You’re not consorting with the enemy, _right_?”

The way he said _right_ was like a threat and there was no way Sam was going to go against him.

“No! Of course not! I had actually forgotten about that guy. I haven’t talked to him since that day I told you about. This guy is completely different he… bowls. We’re on a bowling team together. He was actually just calling for a meeting so I should go now. I’ll talk to you later bye!”

Sam gave a smile and tried to not dart across the hall as he escaped being cross-examined. There wasn’t any way to explain the situation to Kurt that wasn’t twelve shades of awkward and anyway, he still needed to get Rory before left. Kurt could be as suspicious as he wanted but these training sessions made Rory feel comfortable and that was all that mattered.

-

It turned out that being in a car with Rory for an hour was awesome. They hadn't spent much time together since Christmas and Sam didn’t even realize how much he missed the guy. They were both into X-Men and Batman but Sam loved the comics while Rory stuck to cartoons and movies. He'd have to ask Finn to let Rory borrow his comic books, seeing as Sam's were still in Kentucky.

It was really freeing being able to talk about how hot girls _and_ guys were without worrying about getting weird looks.

He could say "I'd fuck Magneto in a second man. No hesitation." and Rory'd respond "I'm more of a Rogue fan myself."  

There didn't need to be a conversation long "no homo" disclaimer; just two friends loving comic book characters and superpowers. The only reminder of where they were going was Rory reading the directions from Sam’s phone. Otherwise Sam could’ve driven forever.

-

They arrived the same time Sebastian got back from Warblers practice so the two sat on his bed watching as he changed out of the uniform. He was saying something about Rory being a quick learner but neither of the boys were really listening. Sam was half sure he was stripping sensually on purpose and hated himself for falling for it. Guys were always changing around him in the locker room. He had been a stripper damn it! He should be immune to this. He didn’t even think of Sebastian like that but the Warbler’s body was fucking flawless.

When Sebastian had finally finished putting on a casual t-shirt and jeans he turned around and looked over the two boys on the bed. Rory had brought his feet up onto the bed and was curled up around his legs, blushing. Sam was leaning back the same way he had been the whole time, the clench of his jaw the only physical telling of him not being relaxed.

He smirked. “Half isn’t bad. Besides, Rory’s the one we’re working on. I assume you, Sam, have a little more experience with this.”

Sam sat up. “With what?”

Sebastian looked at Rory. “So, you’ve successfully flirted with your desired floppy haired conquest and he invited you over to his place. Let’s say this time you’re not all shy about it. What do you do then?”

“Wait, no! Hold on man!” Sam jumps up. “Don’t you think you’re going about this a little out of order?”

Sebastian crossed his arms. “No, not really.”

“He just flirted with a guy for the first time and now you're asking what to do when they take him home?"

“Yes. What's the problem?”

"The problem is you're not teaching him how to get into a relationship. You're teaching him how to get laid."

‘Oh I’m sorry. Rory, which of those were you going for?”

“I’m fine with both actually.” Rory said rubbing the back of his neck.

“I wish I could help you with both but sadly I’m not very experienced when it comes to the dating scene. Sam?” He turns to the other boy. “Do you have any relationship training you’d like Rory to go through?”

It surprisingly didn’t sound like teasing. It sounded like an opening.

“I uh… No. I can’t think of anything.”

“Okay. Back to the first plan then. Come on.” Sebastian pulled Rory up from the bed. “Kiss me.”

Rory barely hesitated to put their mouths together and Sam would’ve suspected they’d done it before if Sebastian hadn’t pulled away just moments after it started.

“Woah tiger. Slow down. Your mouth does not need to be that wide okay?”

“See?” Sam quickly jumped in. “He’s having trouble kissing! No offense Rory but I don’t know if you’re ready for sex just yet.”

The tall boy nodded as he wiped off his mouth. “Sam’s got a point. Just cause I’m a horny guy doesn’t mean I need to have sex now. I haven’t even gotten more than two fingers in me before.”

Sebastian sighed. “Well I have to rework my whole schedule now. I’m afraid you guys have come over for nothing. Sam, there’s a 20 by the door for gas. I’ll call you guys this weekend and see what we can do in the whole _dating_ business.” He scoffed at the word and glared at nothing.

Sam started to walk away when Sebastian stopped him.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” He turned around and looked at him confused. “We’re friends now.” Sebastian opened his arms expectantly. Sam rolled his eyes and walked into the embrace.

-

The ride back to Lima was quiet and awkward. Sam couldn’t believe Sebastian had expected him to sit and watch while he and Rory _had sex_. Educational purposes or otherwise, there were boundaries. And it’s not like he could’ve offered to teach Rory how to date guys. He didn’t want to teach him, he wanted to _date_ him. For real. With no instructions or rules or lessons.

When he realized how long they’d been going in silence, Sam turned the radio on. The tension between them eased as they started humming along with the music.

When they finally got to Brittany’s house the sun was starting to set and even though they’d hardly spoken, both of them had smiles on their faces. Rory turned to Sam when he put the car in park.

“Thanks for not being weird about this. I know this isn’t what usually happens but I-“

“It’s fine, really. You don’t have to explain yourself.”

“I just don’t want you to think I’m a _slut_ or something.”

“Come on Ror. You? Of all people? Chicks who hit on married guys are sluts. People who have sex in the back of bars are sluts. That blonde guy at Scandals was a slut. You… Lu ngal tìnomum.”

The other boy raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“It means ‘you’re curious’. And I can't blame you for that. Obviously I am too, otherwise why would I learn the language of an imaginary world from a movie?”

“Cause you’re mad?” Rory teased and they laughed together.

“That too.” They sat leaning toward each other. Sam had never concentrated on Rory’s eyes before but they were shining now. His mouth stretched across his face in a large smile. Their faces were close and it would be really easy to just lean forward and…

“Can I kiss you?”

Sam blinked at Rory’s words.

“Not as training or anything. Just cause I want to.”

“Yeah.” He let out a small chuckle. “Yes please.”

And yeah he did open his mouth a bit too wide but it didn’t matter cause it was _Rory_ so it was great and after a second Rory broke the kiss to ask what movie the language he spoke was from and then they giggled into another one and it was amazing and fun and, most of all, just for them.

 \

Rory kept going to training for awhile but Sam didn’t accompany him anymore. It was fine if that’s what Rory needed to be comfortable with being with a guy, but Sam didn’t think he could handle being around whatever Sebastian had in store.

Rory rarely mentioned it and Sebastian surprisingly kept quiet the few times they talked. It didn’t matter. He knew Rory wasn’t interested in him and Sebastian seemed to be over breaking up couples for the moment.

Their sex life was moving slowly but steadily, Sam only pushing when he knew Rory would push back.

At a reasonable pace, shirts would come off, hands would slip into pants, mouths would find their way around. After a month of being with Rory, Sam was more than satisfied with where they were.

One night Rory showed up in Sam’s basement bedroom just as he was finishing working out. Sam looked up from wiping a damp cloth on his face.

“Hey Ror. You’re early.” Rory’s eyes glided across his sweat slicked body. “Oh I was just about to shower.”

The taller boy didn’t say anything as he took Sam’s shoulders and pushed him into a wall, connecting their mouths. Sam moaned dropping the wash cloth and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist. Rory’s hands slid from his shoulders, one into his hair and the other stroking his dripping neck. He pulled away to bring his lips down to tongue at his collarbone and Sam pressed even closer.

“We should take this to the bed,” he groaned.

Rory moved his mouth up to whisper in his ear. “Sam, I want to have sex.”

“Yeah that’s what I was planning on.” Sam chuckled, working Rory’s hips to grind against him.

“I mean _really_.” Rory whimpered. “I want you inside me.”

Sam froze. “Rory are you sure? I mean what about-“

“I’m done with training Sam. Please. I want you so bad.” He nuzzled into the shorter boy’s neck and licked at his sweat.

Sam groaned. “Yes! Okay yeah. Did you lock the door behind you?”

“No.” He continued to suck at Sam’s neck and shoulder.

Sam bit his lip and reluctantly took his hands off Rory’s hips to push him away. “Go. Lock it. Lock the door.”

Rory almost tripped over himself in his haste.

Sam took a second, leaning on the wall to breathe and take it all in.

_This is happening. Right now. Oh wow. Okay._

Sam dashed to his bedside table and found lube and a condom. He placed them on the bed and turned around to see Rory slipping out of his shirt. The boy smiled when he saw him watching.

“Sorry,” Rory blushed fumbling with the button on his pants. “I’d like to do this in a slow sexy way but I’m afraid I’d just trip over myself with excitement.”

Sam walked over and places his hands on Rory’s. “You being excited is plenty sexy.” He pulled him in for a kiss as he unbuttoned his boyfriend’s pants, sliding them down his thighs. Sam took a step back to remove himself of his tank top and drop his sweatpants.

“Oh Christ.” Rory tried to step out of his jeans while watching, but his shoes were still on and the kicking made him fall backwards.

Sam chuckled. “Are you alright babe?” He kneeled down to take Rory’s shoes off.

Rory groaned. “Yeah. That could’ve gone better.”

His jeans finally came off and Sam’s eyes roamed over his body. His hands moved from his calves up to his thighs, gently squeezing and pulling them apart, just enough to make room for Sam’s hips. His fingers slid up Rory’s stomach and chest to tangle in his hair as Sam rested against the other boy. Their bodies were hot and damp, pressed together completely for the first time.

Sam leaned down to kiss Rory slowly, though the rest of his body was buzzing. The other boy’s hands were limp at sides, twitching with uncertainty of where to go.

“Rory. You’re my boyfriend,” Sam said in between soft kisses, “and we’re about to have sex. You’re wonderful.” Kiss. “And funny.” Kiss. “And hot.” Long, deep, fiery kiss. “You can touch me wherever you want.”

Rory’s hands flew to his boyfriend’s shoulders, caressing his back. One slipped around to touch his abs, feeling each hard muscle clench at the feeling as he worked his way down. His fingertips slowly brushed down Sam’s hardening cock, making the boy above him shudder and bite at his lip. Rory twisted beneath him and brought their erections together, gripping them both in his hand and stroking. Sam kissed him way up Rory’s jaw, nibbling at the skin behind his ear.

“Rory.”

The other boy moaned.

“Rory we’re on the floor.”

“You feel amazing on top of me.”

“We should probably get up on the bed.”

Rory nodded but his hand continued moving between them. Sam gasped as the other boy’s thumb teased the head of his cock as it started dripping precome. He brought his hands down to Rory’s waist, lifting him up and grabbing his ass.

“Come on Rors.” He whispered in his ear. “Didn’t you say something about wanting me inside you?”

The Irishman groaned and pulled his hands away.

“Yeah. Bed. Now.”

Sam smiled as he stood and pulled his boyfriend up with him. Rory’s eyes roamed down his body quickly before scrambling onto the bed and grapping the lube.

“Oh.” Sam said as Rory flipped open the bottle. “Do you want me to…”

“Do you want to? I thought it’d be faster if I prepared myself.”

“Faster’s fine. That’s great. I can do it another time.” He quickly reached for the condom as Rory started to finger himself.

“Wow Sam. I still can’t believe someone as hot as you wants to have sex with me.”

Sam smiled as he lubed up his cock. “I can’t believe how hot _you_ are. Horny looks good on you.”

He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend, tongues hot and hungry as Rory’s fingers pushed deeper inside himself. Sam’s mouth slid down Rory’s jaw, licking and sucking at his throat and slowly working his way down his chest.

Rory moaned. “I’m ready Sam.”

“You sure?” Sam asked, kissing down his stomach.

“So ready.” He slowly pulled his fingers away and tugged at Sam’s hair, even as his head went lower.

“If you’re sure…” The blonde gave a long lick up Rory’s cock before bringing himself up again. “I’m ready too.”

Rory groaned. “You’re horrible.”

“I’m the man of your dreams. Lay down.” Sam smiled and backed away to give the other boy room to spread out.

“Should we get under the covers?” Rory asked, hesitantly sliding to his back.

Sam shook his head, eyes sliding over his partner’s body. “There’s no way I’m letting you cover up again.”

He climbed back on top of his boyfriend, grabbing the other boy’s thighs and lifting them, spreading his legs so they were braced on either side of Sam’s hips. He leaned down to capture Rory’s mouth again, bringing an arm up to keep his weight off of him as Rory’s hands wrapped around his back. Sam’s tongue danced, teasing, along Rory’s lips before it was trapped between them. Rory’s arms pressed against his shoulders, bringing him down and closer as he sucked Sam’s tongue eagerly.

The arm that held Sam up slowly stroked through his partner’s hair as the other massaged a thigh that nudged at his hip.

Rory broke the kiss. “Sam, come on.”

“I will Ror. I’m just taking my time.”

He looked Sam straight in the eyes and said, “If you wanted our first time to go slow you shouldn’t have been working out when I came over. Get. Inside me.  Now.”

It was the hottest thing Sam had ever heard and left him frozen for a second before a string of yeses fell from his mouth and he slowly pushed in just the head of his cock and tried to even out his breath.

“Are you okay?” he asked and Rory groaned.

“Samuel Evans just-” Rory wrapped a leg around Sam’s back pulling him closer until he was buried to the base.

“Fuck!” Sam and Rory moaned together as they both reveled in the feeling. Rory’s head fell back and let out a small laugh as a smile spread across his face.

“Oh God Sam. This feels so much better than fingers.”

Sam lifted himself up higher and rolled his hips, pushing deeper, and the Irishman groaned long and low.

“Yes. More. Please.”

Sam bent down, kissed him hard, and gave him more.

-

The sheets were only half on Sam’s bed and Rory’s fingers had left his hair a mess. He laid back trying to catch his breath as Rory stretched next to him.

“Wow,” Rory said for the fifth time. “That was amazing. You were amazing. Everything’s so… _amazing_.”

Sam giggled wearily and handed him a box of tissues from the desk. Rory quickly cleaned himself up before tossing the tissues in the trash, cheering when they landed perfectly.

“Oh Sam,” he snuggled up to his boyfriend. “I’m so glad my first time was with you. That was so perfect and I love you so much.”

Sam looked surprised for a second before smiling back. “I love you too Rors.” He kissed him softly and stroked his cheek.

Rory sat up abruptly. “I’m thirsty. Do you want something to drink? God I feel so energized. Like I could run a marathon or something.”

Sam looked up at his boyfriend confused. He was positively exhausted. Isn’t that how people usually felt after sex? If it was, Rory was clearly the exception to the rule as he cheerily put his boxers and t-shirt back on.

“It’s okay if I go out in just this right?” he asked. “No one’s home?”

“I hope not. You were really loud dude.”

Rory blushed and jumped back onto the bed. “Sorry.” He kissed him quickly before bounding up the stairs.

Sam drearily tried to pull the sheets up to cover his lower before giving up and curling into his remaining pillows. Just then his phone went off, telling him he had a text. Sighing, he reached down to pick it up from the floor, even though he thought he’d left it on the desk before working out.

There was only one message and it was from Sebastian.

It said, “ _You’re welcome.”_


End file.
